What Happens After the Race
by TheWonton
Summary: Ok, so who wins the 39 Clues hunt and what is the result? As always there is somebody not happy...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 Clues, any of the cars listed, or Epiphone.**

It all started on a bright, warm, sunny day at Alistar Oh's mansion. He had won the hunt for the 39 clues and had bought a huge Victorian mansion in Alabama. He now owned a Camaro, a Corvette, a Mustang, a Porsh, a Jaguar, and several other fancy cars. For some reason, he had grown his hair long and taken up rock/alternative guitar.

Of course Alistar had some sympathy for the Cahill siblings. He had bought them a slightly smaller (but just as fancy) mansion as the one he owned. Dan visited every day do marvel at Alistar's cars and watch him try to "rock out" on his Epiphone SG. (That was where he was now.) Amy had taken up book collecting and now had a library with almost as much splendor as Grace's had once held.

Amy was just putting a book back when she heard a loud crash. "Oh no" she giggled, "Alistar blew another amp!" This thought was quickly forgotten though, when she heard a terrified scream followed by a gun shot!


	2. The EPIC Chapter 2!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 Clues, Toby Mac, Superchick, Seether, and I obviously do not own Chuck Norris.**

Horrified, Amy rushed to the window and looked out. There was smoke pouring out of a broken window and she saw two people running off through the woods. Without even thinking about what to do, she threw down the book she was holding and rushed out the door. When she arrived at the other mansion, she hurried inside.

There she saw Alistar lying on the floor and Dan was staring down at him.

"Oh no!" Amy thought as she looked at poor Alistar positioned prostate down on the floor. "Is um h-he d-d-dead?" she squeaked.

"No he was only shot in the arm." said Dan who didn't seem to be too concerned.

"Orgh" moaned Alistar as he sat up.

"Are you going to be ok?" asked Amy.

"I think so…" mumbled Alistar. Then with a burst of energy, he said "It reminds me of the day I got my patent on the microwaveable burrito! Shortly after I received it, a competing inventor broke into my house and shot me to get the design for it."

"Wow, you've gotten shot before!?!" Dan exclaimed.

"Shhh" snapped Amy.

After this they proceeded to move Alistar into a chair and to bandage his arm. "I really think that we should take you to a doctor." Amy told Alistar.

"Oh, I'll be fine he said. The first priority for us is to find out who broke in and why."

"Did you see what they looked like? Why would they do this? How many were there? What were you doing on the night of the twenty-sixth?" asked Dan as he shined a light in Alistar's face. (He had always wanted to be a detective)

"Get that light out of his face, Dan!" cried Amy. "And what was the point of the last question anyway?"

"Settle down children and I will tell you what I saw happen as best as I can." Alistar told them.

Alistar told them that he had been practicing "Remedy" by Seether when he blew the amp. Only this time the amp had started to release smoke from it, thus indicating the reason that Amy saw smoke coming out of the window. Then two people had come crashing through the window. One had a pistol and the other had a dart gun. The boy with the pistol had shot at Alistar while the girl with the dart gun had grabbed some of the money and papers that Alistar had on his desk. Then the both had run out the backdoor of Alistar's mansion before he had time to react. He then realized that he had been shot in the arm, and he fainted. This comes to the point when Amy had come into the room.

"Oh, I wish I hadn't started playing such crazy rock music." said Alistar. "Maybe I'll move to something more refined and quieter by artists like Toby Mac, Superchick, or Owl City. If I hadn't blown the amp, the smoke wouldn't have come out and the criminals wouldn't have had the chance to break in."

Amy wasn't paying attention though. She was lost in her own thoughts. "Wait a minute!" she cried. "Who do we know that travel by themselves and have a dart gun?"

"Chuck Norris!?!" exclaimed Dan.

"No, Dan. The Cobras! They were mad that Alistar won the race and would have reason to want revenge on him. But what why would they want the papers? Alistar, what was on those papers? Hurry, we need to know! That might have been what the Cobras were after."

Now Alistar had to think for a few minutes considering that he had also had returned to inventing and wasn't sure what he was working on at the present time. "I know." he said. "I was working on plans for an ultimate, portable, amazing super weapon. But what would the Kabras want with that?"

Both Amy and Dan had the same horrid thought. They asked Alistar where he kept his progress on his super weapon. Alistar told them that its parts and plans were in the garage with some of his other inventions. Quickly they all hastily ran to the garage. Everyone gasped when they got there. The entire garage had been ransacked! Alistar checked where his invention had been. It had been stolen! The Kabras had searched the entire garage and stolen several of Alistar's inventions, including his plans and parts for his portable ultimate super weapon!

**A/N: Sorry that I didn't write anymore in the first chapter, but I just wanted to introduce the general setting and start with a quick surprise. The Next Chapters will be longer.**


	3. The Epically Epic Chapter 3

**A/N- I also don't own Owl City. (I forgot to put that in the last chapter.) Hey people, after you read this go answer my poll. So far I only have two answers: mine and one other person.**

Quickly everyone ran outside to see if they could find any clues.

"I found a small piece of cloth!" said Amy

"I have discovered a few footprints." said Alistair

"I found a caterpillar! I'm going to name it Chewy!" exclaimed Dan.

"Put it down and actually look for something useful.'' said Amy. At the time they didn't know, but Dan's caterpillar was the most important thing they could have found.

* * *

"I told you not use the caterpillar cam!" Natalie Kabra told her brother Ian. "But as always you wouldn't listen to me. That Cahill brat is going to end up crushing it. You just wouldn't listen to my perfectly sensible idea!"

"Natalie, using the lipstick cam is not a perfectly sensible idea! Actually I think it is quite a stupid idea." replied Ian.

"Oh, now look! Daniel is carrying the oh so amazing caterpillar cam inside and putting it in a cage. Now what are we going to do Ian?!?"

"Well maybe we'll use the laser beam that I installed into it! Did you ever think of that? Oh yes, you thought that it was idiotic. Well, you were wrong!" Ian snapped.

The Kabras continued to debate over the issue for quite a while.

* * *

**A/N- I won't include all of the Kabra's argument, because that could be a whole chapter in itself. It would eventually get quite boring. Now back to the Cahills.**

"Dan! We are not going to keep it! It could be poisonous or carry some disease! Wait, now what is it doing?" Amy was a bit upset.

"Cool, it has a laser! It must be rare! Wow!" exclaimed Dan.

"Dan, caterpillars do not, and I repeat, do not have lasers or any kind of weapons. Now let's go try to figure out how to get Alistair's invention."

"I have and idea." suggested Alistair. "Perhaps they went into one of the swamps within the forest. There are many places in there that the Kabras might be able to build an under-swamp base."

"Fine, we'll check, but how will we do it?" asked Amy.

"I have a walker that might be of assistance." recommended Alistair.

"Cool! Is it like one of the ones off of Star Wars? Can I drive? Does it have a laser? Do you have a lightsaber to?" Dan was obviously excited.

"Sorry." chuckled Alistair "It's nothing like that. No you can't drive. And no I don't own a saber of light. It is simply a small walker that is big enough for the three of us." So Alistair, Dan, and Amy started out on their exploration through the swamp.

* * *

"Seriously!" complained Madison and Regan. "Why do we have to exercise by trekking through the swamps of the world? After almost winning the race, Eisenhower had decided to get everyone in even better shape by hiking through all of the world's swamps, large or small. They were currently hiking though a swamp in Alabama.

"We lost the race because we couldn't beat Alistair Oh to the finish line! WE, the Holts, could not beat old Alistair Oh to the finish line! We will strengthen our leg muscles and be the fastest Holts in the world!" said Eisenhower as he jumped up and down.

"Yeah, then we will be called something stupid like the Lighting Holt Bolts or something like that." commented Hamilton sarcastically. "What is that?!?!" A small speedy walker had just run past them. "Um, Dad, if people have walkers like that now, how will we be able to outrun them?"

"Quiet!" snapped Eisenhower. "I haven't thought of that yet!"

"Don't get too excited my gummy bear." said Mary Todd.

* * *

In the meantime, Alistair, Dan, and Amy had arrived at the edge of a swamp. They then exited the walker to look around. At the edge of the swamp, they discovered two sets of foot prints that just ended at the murky water.

"Maybe they have a boat?" suggested Dan

"I don't think so." said Alistair "I know this swamp and there are many, many weedy spots where any boat will get stuck. But, a submarine could easily maneuver around the weedy spots and be able to explore the depths of this swamp."

"But we don't have a submarine." said Amy.

"Yes we do." said Alistair as he pushed a button on a remote that he pulled out of his pocket. The walker started shifting parts around, until it was a small submarine that was also just the right size to fit three people into it.

As always Dan was extremely excited. "Wow, I want something like this! Would you sell it? Can I drive?"

"No, I won't sell it, and no, you can't drive." sighed Alistair.

They put the sub in the water, got in and began to descend.

"It looks as if there is something further down in the water." said Alistair. He lowered the sub and saw a vast underwater building.

"I'll bet that is the Cobra's hideout!" cried Amy. And sure enough it was.

They were slowly going closer to it when the sub got caught in a thick blanket of weeds.

"Alistair, I thought this thing could avoid weed clumps and other stuff!" said Dan

"I wouldn't worry about that now, Dan" exclaimed Amy as she pointed in the direction of the underwater fortress. Everyone looked and they saw two torpedoes coming straight toward them at full speed!

**A/N- I don't own the 39 Clues or Star Wars. I'm going to ask for 6-10 reviews for the next chapter, so please review! Also if you didn't read it at the top, please go answer my poll. Thanks! 8D**


	4. The Amazingly Epic Chapter 4!

**A/N- Once again, I don't own the 39 Clues, Xbox, or Guitar Hero**

Everyone screamed as the two torpedoes came hurtling toward their sub. Just as it was about to hit, it stopped and several nets came out of both torpedoes. Each net was connected to a rope that led back to the Kabra's fortress. The sub slowly began to move. It was being dragged closer and closer to the Kabra's underwater hideout!

Dan looked scared. "What are we going to do now?"

"Perhaps we can get out of the submarine." suggested Alistair.

Amy wasn't so sure. "Look, we've already gone too deep! Even if we could make it out of the sub in time, we would never be able to make it to the surface before running out of air!"

"I think that maybe we should just get captured and try not to anger the Kabras. If they aren't mad at us, they might not torture us and just maybe, if we do what they tell us, they'll let us go." Dan said without much enthusiasm. "But better yet, I'll use my MAD ninja skills to defeat the Cobras and get us all out of here!"

"I think that I liked you first idea better." sighed Amy.

Alistair had an idea though. "This sub has a mini-claw on it! I used it when I was exploring beneath the sea before. It has sharp edges for cutting through dirt, rock, and other undersea paraphernalia. If it can cut through rock then I would assume that it can cut through the ropes that have us in bondage."

"So it's kind of like those claw machine games where you drop the claw and if you have good aim, it picks up a stuffed animal?" asked Dan. "If so, I am so going to try it!"

"Um, I suppose so." said Alistair. "Only we are trying to cut the rope and not pick up a stuffed animal."

Amy had a question "Are you even any good at those claw machine games?" she asked Dan.

Dan seemed slightly offended "Of course I am! Don't you remember when I won that rabbit when I was only 5 years old?"

"Well, I suggest we should go ahead and let Dan try." said Alistair "Considering that we are coming quite close to the Kabras fort.

Dan took the controls for the claw and began maneuvering it toward the rope. "Almost got it. I almost got it."

"Hurry, Dan!" cried Amy.

Dan missed a few more times "Got it!" shouted Dan as the claw cut through the ropes.

"Yes!" Amy and Dan shouted simultaneously.

* * *

"No! I hate those Cahills!" cried Natalie. She had just watched the submarine produce a mini-claw and use it to cut through the ropes that were holding them.

"Don't worry." said Ian "We still have MY tractor beam. It will pull them in. Trust me."

"I hope so, because what if they get away and find the Caterpillar Cam at their puny mansion? Then what will we do?" whined Natalie

"They won't find it." said Ian. "I installed a camouflage function that lets the Caterpillar Cam turn completely invisible. Even is some one was to stand face to face with it, they wouldn't be able to see it. Any way, by now the Caterpillar Cam should have used its laser to cut through the netting on the cage they put it in. If so, it has escaped and should be doing its job just fine."

Both Ian and Natalie laughed and evil laugh.

* * *

Ian was right when he had said the Caterpillar Cam would already have escaped and would be doing its job. While the whole submarine extravaganza had been going on, the camera had easily cut through the mesh netting and had escaped into the house. It had then started growing. Once it was about the size of a small child, it grew legs and arms. The camera then proceeded to search around the mansion for anything that the Kabras might find useful. The camera ventured into the attic and found something that the Kabras had never imagined of finding. This discovery could mean an entire new future for the Kabras, giving them more power, wealth, and the chance to take the 39 Clues prize away from Alistair Oh!

**A/N- I thought about ending this chapter here, but I thought it was too short, so I decided to write more. Enjoy!**

* * *

Alistair took control of the sub and began to pull it away. "We don't seem to be moving. This could be a problem"

Amy and Dan looked out the back window. Some invisible force was pulling the submarine and any other loose debris item toward the fortress!

"Now what!?!?" cried Dan. "Did I just go through all that work for nothing? What has us now?"

"Dan, I'm surprised that you wouldn't know! It's obviously a giant magnet! Anyone would know that."

"Then explain why sand clumps, rocks, and fish are also being pulled that way, book girl! I didn't know that fish were magnetic!"

"Um, well, I don't k-know! W-Wh-What do you think Alistair?" Amy stuttered.

"Well considering that we, as well as fish are being pulled toward the hideout, I would assume that it is a tractor beam. That could drag both metals and nonmetals in." said Alistair.

"Well do you know how to get out of one?" asked Amy.

"At this point, I don't think that there is a way to escape from it." sighed Alistair.

"You mean that we will have to the Cobra's hideout after all?!" asked Dan.

"I'm afraid so." said Alistair

Amy watched in horror as two doors opened up in the front of the fort. "W-what do you think they'll d-do to us?" she squeaked.

"Probably beat us like slave children or something like that." said Dan.

Just then the sub came out of the water in a shallow pool. There watching them arise were Ian and Natalie Kabra.

"Ian." That was the only thought to come to Amy's mind when she saw him. Even though the race was over, she still had enmity towards him. "Trapping us in that cave was unforgivable!" Amy knew that she and Dan could have died that day.

"Hello, Amy." Ian said sweetly. "Long time no see."

Amy cringed at just hearing his voice again.

"Oh, its also you two." Ian said as he saw Dan and Alistair.

"Well, thanks for the warm welcome." said Dan sarcastically.

"Of course, any time." sneered Natalie.

"I demand to be released!" yelled Alistair.

"Oh, in good time, in good time." said Natalie.

"Come on, love." said Ian to Amy. "I have something to show you all. Would you like to see it?"

"Don't call me love." Amy replied "And I suppose that your going to make us see it whether we want to or not."

"Very good." said Ian "Follow me."

"And don't try to escape." threatened Natalie as she wielded her dart gun in their direction.

Ian brought them to a room with a large… **A/N- no, large isn't the right word. Um giant? No. Huge? No. Massive? No. I know Colossal! That's a good word. Colossal!**

Ian brought them to a room with a colossal television screen in it.

"Cool! I would love to play my Xbox 360 on this screen! I'll be rockin' out to Guitar Hero and I would epic win on expert!" exclaimed Dan

"This screen is where I will show you a short, but wonderful video." said Ian.

"I wonder what his idea of 'wonderful' is." muttered Amy to Dan.

They looked up at the screen and saw a horrific sight! There was an image of the inside of their mansion. The video seemed to be from the point of view of the camera. The Cahills and Alistair watched nervously and filled with dread as the camera moved up the stairs to the attic. They were shocked as two arms reached toward a large chest and opened it. Inside the chest was each one of the 39 Clues laid out in order of discovery! They miserably watched as the arms took every item, closed the trunk and ran out of the mansion! All of the 39 Clues had been stolen!

**A/N- Yes, I love it! Don't you? I need reviews before I post the next chapter. Also any ideas that you might have would be appreciated! Thanks!**


	5. The Epically Amazingly Epic Chapter 5!

**A/N- Once again I do not own the 39 Clues, Doritos, or Indiana Jones. I wouldn't bother you by putting this disclaimer before every chapter, but I do not want to be sued. So I hope you enjoy this chapter. After your done reading, please review! Thanks!**

"I told you that you shouldn't have left that box unlocked!" Dan yelled at Alistair.

"You were the one who told me to keep it unlocked, so you could look at the clues." countered Alistair

"Both of you stop it!" cried Amy.

"Ahh, I love the sound of fighting." said Natalie.

"It is a joy to listen to." said Ian. "Especially when it is these three fighting."

The Holts were still trudging through the swamp.

"Aurgh! Cried all the Holt siblings. "Dad can we just rest for a few minutes?"

"No, we are following that walker until we find out where it went!" cried Eisenhower spastically. "Holts! March! Don't Stop! Go, go, go!"

"I think we should take a slight break, so you can rest your legs, Gumdrop." Said Marry Todd.

Eisenhower wasn't giving up. "Just a few more miles! We can't stop!" He fell down in faint.

"Woah, Dad I think I see something!" cried Hamilton. "It looks metallic like the walker."

Eisenhower was up quicker than the time he sat on a cactus. "Where?!?"

"Over there!" Hamilton pointed.

"Lets go get it!" cried Eisenhower.

Soon, they came upon the same lake where Amy, Dan, and Alistair had been taken captive.

There at the edge of the lake was a large submarine.

"Do you think that that is the walker we saw, transformed into a submarine?" asked Regan.

"I'll bet it is!" exclaimed Hamilton "It might have advanced computer technology to transform it."

"Maybe." Said Eisenhower. "Let's steal it and explore the bottom of this lake for whoever owns the walker."

The Holts all climbed into the submarine.

"I think this is the Kabra's submarine." Said Madison too fancy for any other people we know."

The sub had many luxuries. There was an overhead TV, leather seats, a huge cabin, a small kitchen, a decently sized bathroom, and lots of Doritos. The Holts began the decent down.

Madison, Regan, and Arnold got into a fight over some Doritos.

"I got here first! Yelled Regan.

"I saw them first!" shouted Madison.

"Woof! Arf! Bark! Grr!" growled Arnold.

"Everyone back there! Shut Up!" yelled Eisenhower.

This scared Madison and Regan, and they tripped over each other and landed on Arnold. Arnold jumped into the air and ripped the leather seats. Madison and Regan fell backwards and hit the back of the sub. Eisenhower stormed to the back. Suddenly all of the lights went out, and the engine stopped.

"What happened now!?!?" roared Eisenhower as he watched the sub slowly start to sink.

"It looks as if the engines stopped" suggested Hamilton.

"I realized that, Hammer!" said Eisenhower.

"Everyone calm down." Said Marry Todd.

For a second everyone did. Then they looked out the front window and saw that the sub was quickly sinking toward a vast building.

"Please say that that not the Kabra's fortress." Said Madison and Regan simultaneously.

"I have a feeling it is." Moaned Hamilton.

Maybe Indiana Jones can come and save us." Dan though out loud. He knew that this wouldn't happen though.

The Kabras were just holding down and successfully tying their prisoners when they saw an object that looked very much like their sub coming toward the window.

"Oh, no!" both Kabras cried

"That looks like our submarine! Didn't you have enough sense to tie it up?" Natalie asked Ian.

"Yes, I did. It must have come undone." Ian said nervously.

"Who might that be?" wondered Alistair.

"That's not what I had in mind, but ok I'll go with it!" cried Dan

Just then, the submarine crashed through the lower part of the window. Water instantly rushed in up as high as the top of the break.

Natalie looked extremely upset when Eisenhower jumped out. "Look what you idiots did!" she raged as she stepped on Eisenhower's foot with her heels.

"Eeee!" shrieked Eisenhower. Now he was mad.

"We spent a lot of money on that window and now you, you, you animals just broke it! How dare you! You will pay!" Ian rushed at Eisenhower, only to be hit in the stomach and knocked across the room and into the water.

"Ha Ha Ha!" laughed Eisenhower.

"Oh, no! Just what we need now." Cried Amy.

Dan tried to comfort her. "Don't worry, we'll be ok. I hope."

Natalie aimed her dart gun at Hamilton. She was just about to shoot, when she was tackled from behind.

"Yes!" cheered Madison and Regan as they successfully tackled Natalie.

They were just slapping high fives when Natalie jumped in the air and kicked them both in the face! "Take that! That'll teach you not to mess up my clothes!" she said angrily.

Hamilton ran to free Amy, Dan, and Alistair. Just as he was about to cut the ropes, Ian got back out of the water. "Oh, no you don't!" he said as he delivered an uppercut to Hamilton's jaw. "Are you ok love?" Ian asked Amy.

"I said, DON'T CALL ME LOVE!" yelled Amy as she kicked out at Ian. Her kick landed directly on his ankle.

"Argh!" Ian screamed as he fell back on the floor.

Eisenhower ran up to him and delivered a punch to Ian that would have him out cold for a while. Then he cut the prisoners ropes.

Natalie rushed up to Ian after she saw him knocked out. She turned around, angry. This was only to see a fist coming directly toward her.

Regan had successfully knocked her out.

The Holts tied the Kabras up with the same ropes that had once held Amy, Dan, and Alistair.

"Come on!" yelled Eisenhower as he ran back toward the submarine.

Dan, Amy, and Alistair followed the Holts toward the sub.

"Where did you guys come from?" asked Dan. "And why?"

"We saw a walker run by us and we thought it was the Kabras. I'm guessing it was. Anyway, it reminded us of how much we hate the Kabras so we decided to steal this sub and look for them." Said Marry Todd. "I guess it was a good thing that we did."

"Well I think that we should get out of here." Eisenhower said. "I don't want them to wake up and see us taking their sub. The Kabras would be really mad about that."

Eisenhower tried to power up the sub. This time it worked! "Yeah!" he cried. "Here we go!"

Amy looked back at the broken window and through it she could see Ian slouched over and still tied up. "I wonder if we should have been that mean to him?" she wondered. "I hope he is ok. I guess it's for the best." She watched out the back window as the fortress seemed to get smaller as the sub headed for the surface.

**A/N- So this is where this chapter ends and the pathway for the next chapter begins. I hope you enjoyed it. I'll try to update soon. Sorry if you think it took too long for this chapter to be published, but I have been busy and I just had time to work on and finish it this weekend. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- I don't own anything in this story.**

"I hope he is ok…" Amy was still thinking about Ian.

"Doritos!" Dan had found the Doritos in the sub. "And Lays! And Pringles! And the cheap off brand of chips that no one likes… Why would the Kabras have those? Yuck!"

"Put those down and be quiet!" snapped Amy. "I'm trying to think."

"About Ian?" Dan piped. "You're thinking about Ian! Right?"

Amy sighed. Dan was right. "Its just that I don't think that its right that we left him there unconscious when the water could go in any minute."

"Urgh! Don't worry about it Amy! And any way they are the Cobras! They are the Cobras! They are the Cobras! Do you understand? They have always been our enemies and they always will be."

"I guess you right." Sighed Amy. "I guess your right…."

"Woo Hoo!" cried Eisenhower from the front of the sub. We have just reached the surface!"

"We had better go and check the mansion to see if the video that the Kabras showed us is actually true." Said Alistair.

"What kind of video did the Kabras show you?" asked Hamilton.

"It was a video of a robot going up into our attic and stealing all of the Thirty-Nine Clues out of the chest." Said Dan unhappily. "We're hoping that it was just a fake video and that our clues are still safe and sound in the chest."

"And if they are," said Amy. "we are going to relocate the chest to a new part of the mansion."

"Ooo! That sounds wonderful." Commented Hamilton. "Just wonderful"

When they got to the surface they got out of the sub and started trekking through the woods back to Alistair's mansion.

"I HATE hiking!!!" cried Madison and Regan who were once again tired.

"Calm down girls." Said Alistair. We are approximately five miles from the mansion.

"Five! That's like forever!" they cried.

"Nothing is forever." Said Dan. "I learned that from Amy."

**A/N- He learned this in An Ordinary Day in the Life of Dan Cahill if you were wondering. If you haven't read this yet please do!**

After five miles, they reached the mansion. Everyone rushed inside to see if the Clues were still there.

"The Kabras weren't lying!" exclaimed Dan. "The clues really are missing!"

"That was a bit obvious when we saw the broken down door." Said Hamilton.

"Nooooooo" Dan let out a long mournful yell. "I've always wanted to do that! But still what are we going to do?

"I can tell you what you are going to do! Hahaha!" Ian was back along with Natalie. Everyone watched in horror as they floated outside the window in a hot air balloon.

"I wish that I hadn't wished that Ian would be ok." Thought Amy. "Dan was right, he was our enemy, and he always will be."

"Ian, move out of the way! I need to get a word with those Holt girls, Madison and Regan! MADISON! REGAN! Get over here! I have a complaint to file!"

"What do ya want?" Madison and Regan asked.

"Do you know what you did? Do you know what you did to me when you tackled me? DO YOU?" Natalie was furious.

"What?" asked Madison.

"Did we hurt lil baby Natalie?" asked Regan in a voice that sounded like she was talking to a baby.

This made Natalie even more angry. "YOU BROKE ONE OF MY NAILS! ONE OF MY BEST FAKE NAILS! ARGH!!! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS? DO YOU? IT MEANS THAT I HAVE TO HAVE MY NAILS DONE AGAIN!!! Wait… That might be nice."

While this was going on, Dan sneaked off unnoticed.

"Anyway," said Ian. "we are here to take you all prisoner. You will come to our new fortress where we will keep you until we decide to let you go."

"And where may I ask is this new fortress?" asked Alistair Oh. "And how do you plan to get us there?"

"We won't go with you!" Everyone looked out of the window to see Dan on the roof! He had his ninja sword and a shuriken.

"I don't think that you will be saving them." Said Ian. "Natalie."

Natalie reached into her pocket and took Alistair's newly completed portable super weapon out. She shot it at the sword and the shuriken and they both turned to dust in Dan's hands. Then she pushed another button, making a rope fly out, lasso Dan, and toss him through the window, back to the others.

"Any more protests?" asked Natalie cockily.

"You have no right to use my super weapon!" shouted Alistair.

"You asked for it!" snickered Natalie. Slowly she aimed the super weapon at Alistair and pulled the trigger.

Dan quickly grabbed a pillow that was near him and threw it in the way of the super weapon's fire. The pillow turned to dust.

"Now, we will take you to our most recent fortress." Said Ian.

"Don't I get to smite Alistair?" whined Natalie.

"Maybe later." Sighed Ian. "Everyone go down stairs and meet us by the front door. And don't try any funny business either, because we have guards in the mansion watching you.

Just then five muscular guards stepped out of the shadows. One particularly muscular guard stepped forward and said "Move." This was the only thing he said, and it was enough to encourage them to go.

When the Cahills, Holts, and Alistair reached the front door, they saw that the Kabras were there with several hot air balloons with two guards in each. There were enough hot air balloons that to of the prisoners fit into each balloon. The only exception was for Eisenhower who had a balloon for just himself and three guards.

Everyone got into the balloons and they were off. They headed toward a vast mountain where they noticed a huge building at the top. They land in front of it and got out. The guards and Kabras led their prisoners inside. There they tied them up against the wall.

"Now can I smite one of them?" asked Natalie

"Yes, you can." Said Ian.

"Yes!" cried Natalie. She turned toward the group of prisoners, aimed the super weapon and pulled the trigger.

**A/N- Yes, I know this is cruel to leave you hanging here but I like cliffhangers and this is a good one. So just hang in there, review, and maybe I can post the next chapter over the weekend! (Music4evah, if you are reading this please review my story. I really enjoy getting reviews from you and like knowing what I may or may not do wrong.) Thanks!**


	7. The AMAZING EPICALLY AMAZING CHAPTER 7

**A/N-**

**Natalie: But why does that have to happen to me!?**

**Me: Because I am the writer, and it is funny when your plans fail.**

**Natalie: NO IT'S NOT! IT'S MEAN AND UNFAIR.**

**Me: Just like you.**

**Natalie: ha ha ha I'm dying with laughter! Now decide to re-right this story! **

**Me: Good. I love it when you get mad! It's so funny! Muhahaha!**

**Natalie: SHUT UP!**

**Me: Whatever**

**Where we last left off: ****"Yes!" cried Natalie. She turned toward the group of prisoners, aimed the super weapon and pulled the trigger.**

**Natalie: I said don't put this!**

**Me: Natalie, go die in a hole. By the way I don't own the 39 Clues. I would like to, but I don't. Also I don't own Duracell, Energizer, Doritos, or Mountain Dew. Now to continue with the story.**

"Ahh!" everyone cried.

Surprisingly nothing happened. Natalie pulled the trigger again and again, but it wouldn't shoot!

The Holts struggled to no gain against their ropes.

"We're dead!" Dan cried. "She's killed us all and this all just an illusion of our dead minds! We're dead!"

"Dan, we are not dead," said Amy.

"It appears as if my super weapon has run out of power," Alistair though out loud. **A/N- Thanks for the idea LucianWriter77!**

"Well what am I supposed to do now!?" yelled Natalie.

"Go to anger management classes," said Dan.

"Ha ha ha. I'm dying with laughter," said Natalie

**Natalie: Hey, I already said this earlier!**

**Me: Not officially in story.**

"How do I get more power? Answer me NOW!" Natalie was getting really mad.

"Maybe it takes batteries?" asked Ian

"Do you honestly think that it does?!?" replied Natalie.

"Actually, it does," said Alistair. "It takes AAAA batteries. And they have to be Duracell."

"Don't try to fool us, old man," said Ian. "Even I know that there is no such thing as a AAAA battery."

"Well, your wrong," said Alistair. "I invented them for Duracell and Energizer. Only Duracell works in my super weapon though."

"And where do we get these batteries?" asked Ian.

"Back in my lab," said Alistair.

"Come on, Natalie," said Ian. "We're going to go get those batteries."

"But what about the prisoners?" she asked. "What if they escape?"

"They won't escape, they won't escape," Said Ian shrewdly.

As soon as the Kabras had left, Alistair had an idea.

"Try to get my pen out of my pocket," he said to Dan who was closest to him.

"Why?" asked Dan

"Just do it and put it in my hand," Alistair wiggle his fingers behind his back.

"OK, I guess I can try," said Dan.

He successfully reached into Alistair's pocket and retrieved the pen. He then managed to get the pen into Alistair's hand.

Alistair took the cap off of the pen to reveal a knife blade. "Now I can cut us free."

"Cool!" exclaimed Dan. "I want one!"

"I wouldn't trust you with one," said Amy.

By now Alistair had gotten himself free. Quickly he cut the ropes on everyone else. "Now we have to find out what they did with my clues."

"Let's try searching this place," suggested Dan. "It's not THAT big. I'm sure we could find it."

"Better idea," said Amy. "Let's get out of her and find a place to hide from the Cobras."

"That is a wise decision," said Alistair. "But at one point we will have to regain the 39 Clues. Right now let's search for a way out."

* * *

Meanwhile the Kabras had reached the mansion. They quickly went into the garage and looked for the batteries.

"Where could they be?" asked Ian.

"I'll bet that Alistair hid them before we captured him and the rest of those fools!" said Natalie angrily.

"No, I don't think that the batteries even exist!" replied Ian.

"Let's go back and get revenge on them!" cried Natalie, brandishing her dart gun.

"I agree. There are no batteries here," said Ian as he walked out the door.

* * *

Everyone walked down the hallway. Soon they reached a large room with a decently sized airplane in it. It was a hanger.

"We could use this to escape!" Dan was excited.

"Does anyone even know how to fly a plane?" asked Hamilton.

"I used to fly a plane back when I was younger, and I think that I could fly this one," Alistair said.

"Well, I guess it's worth a shot," mumbled Eisenhower.

Everyone climbed into the plane and Alistair powered it up. They took off through the hanger doors.

Once outside they started flying back toward the mansion.

"Woah! There are Doritos in this plane! There is also Mountain Dew!" Dan was in a Dan heaven. He had Doritos and Mountain Dew!

Suddenly, they saw another plane coming toward their plane.

"Oh no! It's the Kabras!" cried Madison and Regan.

The Kabras had a fighter plane and came with guns firing at the smaller plane that the Holts, Cahills, and Alistair were on.

"Hold on my marshmallow!" Marry Todd told Eisenhower.

The plane was repeatedly hit with bullets from the Kabra's plane.

"The plane is damaged! I don't know how much longer I can keep a hold on it!" shouted Alistair. "Oh no! The engine and gas tank have been hit! Now the plane is on fire as well!"

Everyone watched in horror as the plane started to sink in the air. Faster and faster it went until the plane was spinning in spirals toward the ground. They were going to crash!

**A/N-**

**Natalie: Ha! I still get to have fun!**

**Me: Maybe, but I still haven't decided what to put in the next chapter! Maybe I'll make you die… That would be a pleasant surprise.**

**Natalie (Brandishing dart gun): Don't even think about it.**

**Me: Ok, ok I won't.**

**Anyway thank you everyone for reading. I really enjoy writing this story and I hope you enjoy reading it! Please review! Thanks!**


	8. This is Chapter 8 of My Story 8D

**A/N- Hello everyone! It's me EveryOtherUserNameTaken! Here is the next chapter for What Happens After the Race. I hope you are doing well and enjoy your read! Also I would like to inform you that I don't own the 39 Clues or Doritos.**

**Sorry, I'm thinking of like a hotel desk person or something. Oh, well! Here we go.**

Everyone screamed as the plane went faster and faster toward the ground.

"I think I might be able to gain control for long enough to slow our crash," said Alistair.

"Well try to!" cried Amy.

"Don't let us die! I'm too young to die!" Dan was a bit hyped up.

Alistair successfully maneuvered the plane so it was not at a direct vertical angle. The plane was crashing through the trees and a lake appeared not far ahead.

Amy screamed. Dan hid under a seat. The Holts all tried to hide in the bathroom. Alistair steered the plane expertly, crashed through the last line of trees and took cover as the landed in the lake. Quickly everyone got out of the plane and swam to shore.

"Whew, we made it," said Amy.

"It was just a short swim," said Eisenhower "Of course we made it."

"You must remember, Cream Puff, that they are not Tomas. They can't swim as fast or as strong as we can," said Marry Todd.

"Yeah, Dad, they aren't better than us," said Hamilton.

"Well, I am just glad that we are all alive and safe," Alistair said as he adjusted his bowler.

"So now what do we do?" asked Dan. "We can't stay here, or a bear might eat us by biting out our jugulars!"

"Eww!" Madison and Regan seemed discussed.

"Well we have to get out of her, and find someplace safe," said Marry Todd.

They started adventuring through the woods. Then it started raining.

* * *

"Urgh! I hate rain!" shrieked Natalie as she and Ian trudged through the mud. "It really messes up my hair! Besides, I just got it done again."

"Well we have to make sure that we eliminated the Cahills for good this time," said Ian."Also it would be nice to know if we also took down the Holts and Alistair Oh.

"Well, I still don't like it!"

"Too bad! We have to find the crash site and make sure there are no survivors."

"Can't we wait until it stops raining?"

"No, we can't."

* * *

"I think I see something!" Dan thought he saw something.

**Dan: Well that was kind of obvious, considering that I just said 'I think I see something'**

**Me: Well I had to point it out.**

**Dan: But it was so obvious! I mean I was like 'I thought I saw something' and you were like ' thought he saw something.' That was sooo obvious.**

**Me: Well sorry! I didn't realize that you took offense to such things.**

**Dan: Urgh! Just go back to the story.**

Dan discovered a vast cave ahead of them in the clearing!!!

**Me: Is that better?**

**Dan: Yes, it is. Now I don't look like an idiot.**

**Me: How did that make you look like an idiot?**

**Dan: I don't know! You just did.**

They all headed toward the cave. It looked dry inside and it seemed dry enough to stay in for the night.

"Can you picture the Kabras or Jonah Wizard stuck in here?" exclaimed Dan. "Natalie would be like 'Oh, my clothes might get a speck of dirt on them.' and Jonah would be like 'Yo man! Buy a Jonah Wizard bobble head!"

Just then, the walls started to move and the ceiling started getting higher.

"W-wh-whats going on?" asked Amy nervously.

"Everyone get out!" shouted Eisenhower as he ran for the cave's entrance. The rest of the Holts were quick to follow.

Amy, Dan, and Alistair started for the door when suddenly it closed off and was replaced by a wall that had a big sign on it. That sign was the Janus sign.

"Oh no! we must be in a Janus stronghold!" cried Dan. "And the Holts are stuck on the outside! Wait, that could be a good thing."

"How did we get here in the first place?" asked Amy.

"It seems that after Dan said 'Yo man. Buy a Jonah Wizard bobble head.' that the walls started to move," said Alistair.

"Maybe that was like a password, and when a microphone hidden somewhere in the cave picks it up being said, that it allows that person access to this Janus stronghold." Dan suggested.

"Maybe," said Alistair. "But what sort of activities should we be engaged in now?"

"I think that we should find a place to hide," said Amy. "Or at least until we come up with a plan of what we should do."

"That idea is ok I guess, but what if one of the Janus people find us here?" Dan asked.

"Then we run for it and hope that no one catches us," replied Amy.

So, Dan, Amy, and Alistair sneaked through the stronghold. Surprisingly there were few Janus in the building. In fact there was hardly anyone in the building at all. This was to the advantage to the Cahills and Alistair.

They came to a small room where they slipped inside and locked the door.

"Great," muttered Dan. "Now we're stuck in a Janus stronghold and we're hiding in a small room without any Doritos."

"Dan?" asked Amy.

"What?"

"Doritos are the least of our worries."

"But I like Doritos and I'm hungry."

"Didn't you eat Doritos and other chips on the sub and on the plane?"

"Oh, yeah! I did! I think that still have a couple of bags in my backpack! I do! Yes!"

So while Alistair and Amy discussed a plan and Dan ate Doritos, something else was going on in the same building.

"What do yo mean that sombody got into our crib?" asked Jonah Wizard in his distinct gangster vernacular.

"Just like I said," answered Mr. Wizard. "Somebody knew the password and got into our stronghold."

"But man, how can that be yo?" asked Jonah. "We neva like told anyone our password."

"Yes, but you chose a password that was a bit obvious," said Mr. Wizard. "Yo man! Buy a Jonah Wizard bobble head!"

"I like thunk it was fine!" said Jonah who was a bit ticked.

"Well somebody knew it and now there is at least one person running free in our stronghold."

"Muh doh unuhstah whhy weh can't ruh freah in heh!" Dan said with a mouthful of Doritos.

"Swallow and repeat Dan," said Amy.

"I don't understand why we can't just run free in here!"

"Because we don't want to get caught!" said Amy. "If the Janus found us here, who knows what they would do to us?"

"At least it's not the Tomas stronghold," shuttered Dan as he cringed just remembering the Tomas stronghold.

"Well that's true," said Amy. She hated the memory of the Tomas stronghold too.

Just then Alistair let out a noise that sounded very much like a small child excited by ice cream.

"I just found a map of this establishment," he declared.

"Great!" said Amy. "Can you figure out where we are supposed to go?"

"According to this map, if we go outside this door, go up the stairs, count down five doors to the right, go through that door, and go through the third closet on left we will find a fire escape that will allow us to escape."

Dan was surprised. "Wow, they're going through a lot of work to hide the fire escape!"

"Dan, that doesn't matter now! Let's just go and find that fire escape!"

Amy, Dan, and Alistair rushed toward the door and opened it. To their surprise, outside was Jonah Wizard, his dad Mr. Wizard, and two security guards!

"Ahh, my like cousins," said Jonah. "It's a bit o' a surprise to find yo here. Come wit us like to the upper part o the place. We got a lil surprise fo yo!"

**A/N- So here we are at the end of another chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review as always and I'll try to update soon! Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9!

**A/N- Thanks for the reviews everyone! Here is the next chapter that I'm sure at least a few of you have been waiting for. Sorry that this took longer to update, but I'm also working on a story for Storyteller's contest. Please don't hate me! :) Enjoy!**

"Jonah! What are you doing here?" asked Dan.

"Well, Danio, this is one o' da Janus strongholds, so I guess that that where yo wud find me."

"Oh."

"W-what are y-you going to d-do with us?" Amy hated her stutter, and it always came at the worst times. She had tried to appear brave, but it didn't work.

"O' notin much. Just torture yo until yo tell us wat you were doin in our stronghold."

"That's not right!" shouted Dan. "Let us go now!"

"Let me handle this," Alistair told Dan. He then looked to Jonah. "We merely were lost and took refuge in a cave that Dan found."

"Really man? Yo expect me to believe dat? How did yo happen to know our password?" Jonah asked.

"We knew nothing of this password that you speak of."

"Well, yo mus have, if yo cud get here."

"Dan was rambling on as always…"

"Hey, I was not rambling!" Dan interrupted.

Alistair ignored him. "Dan was rambling on, and he said that if you were in the cave, that you would most likely say 'Yo man! Buy a Jonah Wizard bobble head!' and then the walls started moving, the Holts escaped, and…"

This time Jonah interrupted him. "Wat were the Holts doing wit yo?"

"They were on the plane with us when it crashed, and they followed along with us. Now to continue…"

"Jus tell us da real story. How did yo get on a plane? Whyd it crash? What happened bfor the plane? By the way, if yo don't ya might neva get out o here alive."

**A/N- At this point, Alistair proceeded to tell Jonah of all the happenings that you have read about in the previous chapters, and it would be quite redundant to relate all of these past activates to you, so I will move ahead in the story to the point where Alistair finishes his tale of events.**

"And so, Dan randomly said something that happened to be the password, and that's how we have come to end up in your stronghold," Alistair finished up.

"Um, fo sho. Do ya really think that I think that the Kabra peeps are still after yo?" asked Jonah.

"Actually, yes, they are," said Dan.

"I don think so," said Jonah.

Just then, as if to make Jonah believe, a fighter plane crashed through the glass roof. It swooped down and landed expertly about a foot away from Jonah. What happened next was what really surprised Jonah. Ian Kabra stepped out.

"Well, well, well," said Ian. "If it isn't Jonah Wizard."

"Not him!" came a cry from within the plane.

"Now, Natalie, we don't want to insult those lower than ourselves," Ian told his sister Natalie.

"Whatever!" Natalie said as she got out of the plane.

"Now, do you believe us?" asked Dan.

"I suppose I have to," said Jonah.

"Now, give us the Cahills, Alistair, and the Holts!" cried Natalie. "Well maybe leave off the Holts…"

"I'm like not giving yo the peeps that I caught!"

Ian was upset. "You didn't catch them; we led them to you!"

"Whatev, man!"

"I have an idea!" Dan piped in. "Why don't you just let us go?"

Both the Kabra's and Jonah's head turned to him. "NO!"

Just as Jonah was about to tackle Ian, Natalie shot him with her dart gun. Then she shot the guards too. Jonah and the guards slumped over on the ground.

"You killed them!" cried Amy.

"Don't worry, Amy," said Natalie. "I didn't think you liked them anyway."

**A/N- What Natalie didn't tell Amy was that she used a tranquilizer dart. Jonah and his guards will be awake in a few hours. I know that a lot of you probably don't care what happens to Jonah, but I didn't want to make him die.**

"You murderer!" shouted Amy spastically.

"Calm down, Amy," said Ian "We're taking you guys now so you're in good hands."

"Um, _good_ hands?" asked Dan.

Natalie pulled out her dart gun. "Don't make me mad."

The Kabras once again had the Cahills and Alistair.

* * *

"I think that we should try to rescue Alistair, Dan, and Amy, Dad," said Hamilton.

"We are not!" yelled Eisenhower. "Now Holts, march!" The Holts were leaving through the woods. Unfortunately, (for them) they soon became lost (as Holts would) and stopped at the edge of a swamp.

"Now, what are we going to do?" complained Madison.

"Yeah, we're tired, lost, and hungry!" Regan chimed in.

Suddenly the Loch Ness Monster (AKA Nessie) jumped out of the swampy water and growled at the Holts.

**A/N- Sorry for the slight bit of randomness here, but I just had this random desire to add Nessie to the story, and now seemed like a fun place to do it. :P**

Nessie then lunged at the Holts and bit Eisenhower's leg.

"Argh!" Eisenhower screamed in pain. He then hit Nessie on the nose. Nessie swung her long neck around and used her head to successfully knock Eisenhower off his feet. He kicked her on the way down. She then smacked him with her head once again.

**A/N- The fight was quite long and toilsome for both Nessie and Eisenhower, but in the end, Nessie successfully pinned Eisenhower to the ground.**

"How did you lose Dad?" asked Hamilton, Regan, and Madison all at the same time.

"Are you ok, my donut?" asked Marry Todd.

"Oh, shut up, all of you!" shouted Eisenhower. "Get over here and help me!"

Sadly, the entire Holt family was a bit too powerful for Nessie and they knocked her back into the swamp.

Just then, a diver came out of the murky, muddy mess of a swamp.

"Who's that?" asked Hamilton in surprise.

"I," said the diver, whose voice was muffled by the diving helmet. "am the master of Nessie, here." The diver said, indicating Nessie, who had just surfaced. "I am quite upset that you hurt my baby."

"It attacked us!" shouted Eisenhower angrily. "You have no right to blame us for hurting it!"

"I would prefer for you to call her by her proper gender," said the diver.

"Whatever!" yelled Eisenhower. "Ok, everyone get into attack mode!"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," said the diver. "You Holts are too brutal. Much like you cousins the Kabras, only with more muscle."

"How do you know us and the Kabras?" asked Hamilton.

"I know a lot about the great Cahill family. I know that Alistair won the hunt, that you lost by not running fast enough, that Irina died in a fire, that the Starling triplets were held back from an explosion in the beginning, and that Jonah now is lying tranquilized in his own stronghold," the diver replied removing the helmet. That was what shocked the Holts the most. The diver was a female!


	10. So sorry that this took so long!

**I am soooo sorry that this took so long to update! Please forgive me! I've been very busy with school, guitar, working on my Eagle Scout project, science fair, and a mountain of homework. Once again, sooo sorry! Here's the next chapter!**

"Who are you?" asked a very surprised Hamilton. He was also shocked at how beautiful she was.

"I am Hannah, a Mandigril. I know more about you than any other person. I even know Hamilton's biggest secret."

Hamilton shuddered as he though about the teddy bear hidden at the back of his closet at his house. He loved it and didn't want anyone to know about it.

"Don't worry, Hamilton, I'm not going to tell them. I am here to put an end to all of this ridiculous fighting between the Cahill branches. I am sick and tired of it and it is going to stop, now."

* * *

"Now what are you going to do with us?" whined Dan to the Kabras.

"YOU MURDERER!" Amy was still upset about what she thought was the murder of Jonah Wizard.

"Oh, Amy, you are so naïve!" laughed Natalie Kabra.

"I wouldn't say naïve, Natalie, just slightly unlearned," replied her brother, Ian Kabra.

"I am not!" cried Amy.

"Now children, let us not fight," said Alistair in a movement to get some silence.

"Oh, we're not fighting," said Ian. "Let's just call it a stimulating conversation.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Janus stronghold, Jonah was just coming to. "Woah, man! What happened?" Where is the Kabra like scum!? Ohh, my arm..."

With that, Jonah passed out.

* * *

By now, Hannah had managed to outwit the Holts (which wasn't that hard) and tie them up. She demanded their help to stop the fighting between the branches.

"As I said before, I want no more enmity between the branches of the great Cahill family. We are a very highly respected family, and this constant fray between our branches."

"Look lady, I don't know who you are, but the Holt family will not help you!" cried Eisenhower.

"Dad, calm down," said Hamilton.

"Yes, my plump pumpkin, calm down," added Marry Todd.

"I will not! This female will not get help from the Holt family!"

"May I remind you that I have successfully subdued you and tied you all up?" asked Hannah.

"Arrh!" yelled Eisenhower as he tried to break out of his bonds to no avail.

"Oh, Eisenhower, no wonder that you didn't do so well at West Point."

"How would you know that I went to West Point?" asked Eisenhower.

"I told you, I know everything about you." Hannah giggled. "There is a book series, a couple computer websites, cards, calendars, and several other things staring everyone who participated in the hunt for the 39 Clues."

Once again the Holts were shocked.

"How do you know about the 39 Clues?" asked Madison.

"Urgh! Can't you Holts understand? I know everything about you and all the other contestants of the hunt. In fact I know almost everything about almost every Cahill!"

"Fine, fine. I believe you," said Eisenhower. "I'll help you. Just one question, how do you plan to stop the fighting between every branch?"

"Oh, I have a plan," replied Hannah.

* * *

"Ian, I am sick and tired of you always getting into our business," yelled Dan.

The Kabras, under Ian's instruction had successfully captured and tied up the Cahills and Alistair.

"Yeah, Ian, you're a jerk," added Amy.

"Oh, Love, please don't criticize me so," purred Ian.

"I will if I want to," said Amy fiercely. "Oh, and don't call me Love."

Ian seemed a bit defeated as he slumped into a chair.

Just then, everyone was shocked to hear a big crash from the adjacent room.

"What was that?" shrieked Natalie.

"Urgh! Hopefully, no one to cause anymore chaos than we already have," said Ian.

They all ran to the room to see a large machine had broken though the wall and was not sitting in the middle of the room.

"What the-" Ian was cut short when he a beautiful girl step out of the top door of the machine. The girl was of course Hannah.

"Hello, Ian Kabra," she said.

"How d-do you know my n-name?" Ian found himself stuttering. Ian hated himself. He never stuttered.

"I just do. I know just about everything about the great Cahill family. My new comrades can tell you that," said Hannah as she gestured toward the machine where the Holts then stepped out.

"What are you doing here?" asked Ian and Natalie.

"We're here to stop you keep the branches of the Cahill family from fighting anymore," said Hannah in a bold voice.

"Well, we're not helping you with that," snorted Natalie.

"Then I guess I'll have to make you," she said.

"And how do you think that you can do that?" asked Natalie pulling out her dart gun.

"Well if you won't come quietly, then by force," said Hannah pulling out dual automatic dart guns.

Natalie was shocked.

"You know, Natalie, I think we should agree with Hannah," said Ian who saw no problem with following the beautiful Hannah wherever she wanted them to go. "It would be nice to see all of our relatives playing nicely again anyway."

"Oh, Ian, you are pitiful," said Natalie.

Just then, Jonah Wizard and his guards walked in.

"Yo, peeps, I want my like captives back!"

"No, Jonah! They belong to us and not you!" replied Ian angrily.

"Jonah, I thought you were dead!" exclaimed Amy.

"No, Amy, I'm not dead. And Ian, just like, jus give me them, man! Or do I have to… Woah, man! Who's that?" asked Jonah indicating Hannah.

"She claims that she will stop all the bickering, if not by peace, then by force," said Ian.

"Wow," said Jonah. "Wow."

Just then two armed guards stepped out from behind the machine.

"And they will help me," said Hannah.

"Like whatev, yo," commented Jonah sarcastically.

"Maybe we need a little more help," said Hannah indicating a side door where a four man S.W.A.T. team walked in.

"These kind men also work for me."

"They don't look so kind," Dan whispered to Amy.

"I don't think so either, but we should listen. Besides, less fighting would be better that all the tension that is between the branches now," Amy replied, leading Dan toward Hannah. "We're willing to help you."

"Thank you," replied Hannah. "I didn't think that you two would object to my plan."

"You're welcome," said Amy.

Jonah seemed to have fallen for Hannah. "Um, I will like help yo too."

"I didn't expect that you would, but yes I accept your offer to help me. Thank you.

"I am also willing to volunteer my assistance to you," Alistair spoke up.

"I also believed that you would be willing to help. It is the Kabras that I'm not sure about."

"And you're right! We will never help you!"

"Then maybe we will just have to eliminate you!"

With that, Hannah, the Holts, the Cahill siblings, Jonah, and Alistair moved in toward the Kabras.

**A/N- Muwhahaha! I'm going to leave you hanging here, but I will try to update soon! Also, I will have my iPod shuffle challange ready again soon! Once again sorry that this took sooo long! Please forgive me! Thanks! As always, review and tell me which you want first: this story, or my iPod shuffle challange.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here is the next chapter, chapter 11! Yay! And also to everyone who thought this, Hannah is not me, she is a female, I am a male. Hey, sorry this took even longer than the last one, but I had final exams, track, writer's block, Eagle Scout preperation, and a bunch of other stuff. Enjoy!**

"W-w-wait, H-h-hannah," What are you going to do to us?" asked a very nervous Ian.

"You better help us, NOW!" yelled Hannah with her dart guns pointed at the Kabras.

"Ok, ok, ok, just don't mess up my clothes. I just got these."

"That's more like it. Now my plan to stop the bickering will require all of your help."

"How are we supposed to help you?!" asked Natalie.

"By listening to what I tell you to do."

"We won't to anything outrageous, you know? It might mess up our clothes," said Ian.

"I need you both to go back to your mansion and bring Isabel to the Cahill Island in the Pacific Ocean."

"What do you need mum for?" asked Ian.

"Just take her there. Now."

"Ok, ok. I'll go get mum. Come on Natalie."

"Well, that's more like it," said Hannah after they left. "With the power that Isabel has, we can use her to help bring more people to their senses and help us bring harmony to the Cahill family."

"Um, like how yo' are yo' goin to git her ta work witja?"

**A/N- I'm not going to say "said Jonah", because I hope that ya'll would know that that was Jonah just based upon his vernacular. Just saying. If you didn't know that that was Jonah, they please tell me in your review so I can be sure to make it clear next time. Also, sorry if you didn't know it was Jonah. =)**

"Jonah, you are such a jerk!" exclaimed Amy. "She can easily make Isabel listen to her!"

Suddenly, Kurt walked in.

"What are you doing here?" asked Dan.

"I came looking for Amy," replied Kurt

"With that Ian rushed rush into the room with Natalie's dart gun, shot and killed Kurt, and then left again.

**Wow, that was random. I don't like Kurt. You probably could guess that. I think he is too perfect and that he is going to return as a sumo wrestler and eat Amy and Dan. Ok, back to the story!**

"Well, another one bites the dust," said Dan. "I love that song!"

"Dan!" Amy chastised him. "This is no time for jokes!"

"But I like that song," repeated Dan.

"Seriously, Dan, stop it."

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry… THAT YOU HAVE NO SENSE OF HUMOR! Ha!"

"Dan, please be quiet," said Hannah

"Ok, sorry," said Dan feeling very foolish.

"Ok, now to start my plan. Holts I need you to go back to the Tomas strongholds and inform them of my plan to bring peace. After you tell them that I want peace, bring the major leaders here."

Eisenhower started to object, "We could get in major trouble for this. I don't think tha-"

"We're on our way," Hamilton interrupted as he led the Holt family out the door.

"Good, I thought you would see things my way, now for the rest of you, we need to find a Cahill leader with even more power than Isabel," announced Hannah.

"Who can we get?" asked Amy.

"I have an idea; follow me," replied Hannah.

She led them out side where two jets waited. One was large and the other was small and it looked like it couldn't hold more than two people.

"What are those for?" asked Amy as she eyed two automatic machine guns mounted under each wing on Hannah's jet.

"They're just in case we need protection. Now, the large jet to you're right is for everyone. The smaller jet to you're left is my own personal jet," said Hannah, happily.

Quickly everyone got into their jets with few complaints, and the jets rose off into the horizon.

"Wow, this is an amazing view," said Amy as they neared the Pacific Ocean.

"You're right," said Dan in awe.

Suddenly this peaceful moment was broken by the sound of gun fire. Alistair looked out the back window in the jet. "Hannah has taken fire upon us! Find someplace to land the plane!"


	12. A break

**I'm taking a break with this story. The last chapters didn't get the best reviews and I'm starting to doubt my writing skills some. For right now I'm just going to work with my new story **_**What if?**_** Thanks to everyone who was reading this and liked it. Also, to everyone who reads this, check out my forum "39 Clues Character Discussion" if you have time. Thanks!**

**-EOUNT**


End file.
